


What Did You Expect

by corpsefluid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Casual Sexual Assault, Fight Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual, Ocelot ceasing to put in minimum effort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vomiting, rape apologistic excuses, something something Liquid is not the sharpest toolshed, the most half-arsed manipulation imagineable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: This would be so much easier if Mantis were around. He was better at getting to the point of things, or at least clearing out the irrelevant bullshit when Liquid's own thought processes got too jumbled. Mantis, however, was busy.He'd need to suck it up and handle it. He needed to get his wits about him and then he'd confront Ocelot.





	What Did You Expect

It was over when Liquid hit the mat face first, his arms restrained behind him. He still struggled, but the moment Ocelot sat on his legs it was obvious he wasn't making any progress. It was _fine_ , he'd just get up and try again when Ocelot released him. The old cunt couldn't keep it up forever, if he just wore him out first he'd find an opening.

Liquid went still, showing he yielded so Ocelot would get up.

“Another round?” Ocelot questioned and Liquid nodded, eager to get on with it. Ocelot hemmed and hawed for a moment, then tightened his grip.

Liquid could feel Ocelot's weight shifting, but he didn't get up. When Liquid twisted to try and look at him, Ocelot pulled his twisted arms just enough to make it hurt.

“What the fuck?”

“Just taking a little break before we go again,”

“Then let me up.”

“No.”

Just as Liquid started to struggle again, he felt it. A steadily hardening bulge in the fabric being rubbed up against his arse. As much as he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, he could count the alternatives for Ocelot moving his hips like that on one hand.

With that particular spike of anxiety lodged in the back of his head Liquid started thrashing. The painful restriction of his arms was far from enough to distract him from what was on the line. There was no way in the world he was going to simply lie there and let this happen.

“Get off me you old fart!” Liquid's voice sounded shriller than he would have liked, but this was already a situation several miles past giving a damn about appearances.

Ocelot pushed Liquid into the mat harder and yanked one of his twisted arms. Liquid screamed well before the joint popped and and agony spread through his left side.

“Mmm, just like that boss,” Ocelot groaned out, keeping a tight hold on Liquid's right arm.

Ocelot's erection well and truly starting to jab against meat of his backside and Liquid could feel the warmth of it bleed through his trousers. A dislocated arm certainly didn't stop Liquid from struggling, it just rendered it all incredibly ineffectual. It was more of a lopsided flop than a thrash now

He could try yelling some more, but this training room had been picked for privacy, it'd be pure chance just to have someone close enough to hear, and then they'd see him like this.

“Ocelot, I'm going to kill you for this,” Liquid snarled.

“Tell me how you'd do it,” Ocelot's tone of voice when he said that instantly made Liquid want to recoil.

Liquid wasn't sure where he could go from there, he'd fought, he'd threatened, he'd insulted, he'd yelled, there was nothing he could do to change the situation. Going still and hoping Ocelot would lose interest was about as helpful.

It wasn't like Liquid could block anything out, the pain in his shoulder being the least of his problems. Ocelot's soft breathy grunts were lodging in his head about as firmly as the dick pressed against his arse.

Just as Liquid's rage started to simmer down into bitter annoyance at how long Ocelot was taking to get off, Ocelot shuddered and finally got off Liquid's back

“Call it a little favour in exchange for indulging you, I do have other things to do than improve your CQC.” Ocelot patted him on the cheek condescendingly, then offered him a hand. “Now get up and we'll fix that shoulder so we can continue.”

Liquid was left stunned into silence, unsure what to do now he was free and Ocelot was simply offering to help him after doing / _that_ / to him. Like he didn't see anything wrong with it.

“Stop being a _child_ , get up.”

The small jab was enough to finally jostle Liquid into action, he ended up dumbly taking the hand that was offered unable to think of what else to do.

Ocelot hauled Liquid to his feet by his good arm easily.

As soon as he was on his feet, Liquid immediately took a swing at Ocelot. It was like a drunk taking a swing at a bouncer, the ground felt uneven and Ocelot was obnoxiously agile, but fuck him, Liquid was going to make him pay.

Ocelot hardly even needed to dodge, it was a sloppy punch at best, the unnecessary momentum behind it however was fantastic for making Liquid eat the mat again with a painful yelp.

“I told you, let me fix your arm before you try again,” Ocelot scolded, rolling Liquid onto his back and planting a boot on his chest to keep him from jumping up and trying again. With a agonising twist and shove the joint popped back into place with a wet crack,

Ocelot then backed off to allow Liquid to get himself up this time. As Liquid stood up, Ocelot dropped into CQC stance.

Liquid stared at Ocelot for a full five seconds, then ran from the room.

* * *

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why had he just given up like that? And other fantastically reassuring questions set out to really plague Liquid as he scrubbed himself off in his own shower. It was like he could still smell Ocelot on him even after he'd washed away all traces of his sweat.

The whole way back to his quarters he'd kept looking to see he wasn't being tailed, but he needed to be rational now. He couldn't act like a child any more, he was the commander here. He needed to get his wits about him and then he'd confront Ocelot.

This would be so much easier if Mantis were around. He was better at getting to the point of things, or at least clearing out the irrelevant bullshit when Liquid's own thought processes got too jumbled. Mantis, however, was busy half way around the world and this definitely wasn't something Liquid was going to talk about over standard communication channels.

He'd need to suck it up and handle it himself. It was technically his job anyway.

Tracking down Ocelot when there wasn't a specific place he needed to be was always a pain in the arse, it was easy enough to lose people who didn't intentionally make themselves scarce whenever they weren't meant to be doing something. Sure, he could reliably get a hold of Ocelot by radio but frankly this wasn't a conversation for the radio.

Naturally Ocelot would be just standing around in one of the halls of the nearly abandoned areas of the base. If only standing was the only thing he was doing. No, Revolver fucking Ocelot was getting a blow job. Sure the numbers in the unit had dwindled enough that entire portions of the base were uninhabited but that didn't mean Ocelot could just...

Apparently it did though since that was exactly what he was doing. And the other man was just going along with it. Even though anyone could walk by at any moment and see him sucking off a man probably old enough to be his father.

The dilemma of whether or not he needed to do something about this was abruptly ended by Ocelot looking directly at him.

Liquid fled.

Again.

* * *

As much as he beat himself up about not going through with the whole 'Confronting Ocelot' plan, it later occurred to him he really didn't want to be doing that while Ocelot had his dick out. With that in mind, it was probably for the best to put it off.

Just another day or so, it wasn't like he wasn't going to get around to it, he just needed a little more time. The next time they were meant to be practising CQC would work. They'd be relatively alone and he wouldn't unexpectedly come across Ocelot 'fraternising' with subordinates.

Liquid would admit he was hoping Ocelot wouldn't show just so Liquid could avoid the subject.

Which meant Ocelot was already there, waiting for him. Of Course. Ocelot apparently didn't entirely expect Liquid to show up since he had brought reading material... and glasses? When did Ocelot start wearing glasses?

“They're for reading,” Ocelot explained, making it apparent Liquid had been staring for a bit too long. The offending glasses were removed and folded up to be put aside with Ocelot's book and other effects he wasn't going to bring to the mat. (No one needed an eye gouged out in training after all. You couldn't just un-see that kind of thing.)

“About the other day...”

“Hmm? Yeah, that was pretty good. You did well.”

“Pretty... good...?” Maybe if Liquid wasn't already off-balance, the words might not have thrown him for a loop quite so much.

“You weren't a little bitch about it afterwards. I mean, that you could have stopped me at any time if I pushed you too far probably helped, but nothing ruins a good orgasm quite like whinging.”

Could have stopped him? This was bad, Ocelot had only said two sentences and both of them had thrown Liquid off track seconds after he got back onto it, what the fuck did Ocelot mean Liquid could have stopped him? Liquid had told him to stop multiple times. Did he mean Liquid could have fought him off? He dislocated Liquid's arm when he tried to fight and he almost always won all their CQC practise sessions. How the fuck was Liquid supposed to fight him off? Was he just saying that or did he really believe Liquid could have done it? Liquid needed time to think.

“Ready to begin?”

“Yeah.” It wasn't time to think but CQC was infinitely easier than managing a talky confrontation. Not that Liquid wouldn't still try to talk just that sparring offered a much easier place to start than trying to dig the subject out of the hole. There was nothing quite like punching someone to deal with being angry at them.

Ocelot took the offensive immediately, catching Liquid close enough to knee him in the gut a few times before Liquid remembered how to break the hold. Ocelot rolled with the break to keep himself from too much damage then swept his leg at Liquid's feet, this time Liquid jumped to avoid it.

It was kind of a dance more than a fight in the beginning, Ocelot was checking he remembered all the steps before really trying to challenge him. If he misstepped too hard, the resulting beat-down was punishment enough. He didn't need that so much at this point, at least when he wasn't completely frazzled. Maybe there were other reasons Ocelot had him warm up like this, Liquid wasn't going to argue with tangible results.

The transition from revision to an actual fight usually took longer, but pushing enough follow ups eventually convinced Ocelot to stop playing with him.

This is what Liquid came for, punching Ocelot was a bonus,

He still needed to talk though. Mid fight wasn’t super conductive for chatter but it seemed to be the only way Liquid’s brain was going to cooperate. Weaving past Ocelot’s long limbs to get close enough to hit while avoiding taking hits was the right kind of distraction to get Liquid to the point.

In split second decision upon catching his hand in Ocelot's hair, Liquid twisted his hand into it and pulled Ocelot against him, using his legs to keep Ocelot from just rolling their positions immediately.

“Does someone need to fight you off to reject an advance?” Blunt maybe, but to the point.

“What?”

“About yesterday I mean.”

“ _Someone_ who’s been practising their CQC few months _should_ be able to break an easy hold when they don’t want to be in it.”

It's not an answer Liquid liked, but wrapping his hands around that wrinkly old neck, while deeply satisfying, was an overwhelmingly stupid move, would leave him wide open for retaliation.

Just maybe he ought to show Ocelot how it feels to be trapped and used. Liquid yanked Ocelot's hair to force him down to the mat before Ocelot went for his fingers.

Straddling his shoulders, Liquid threw his weight down harder than necessary before switch his grip to controlling Ocelot's arms.

"If that's how you feel, maybe you should suck me off now," Liquid snarled.

Liquid had expected a few reactions, but he hadn’t expected Ocelot to start laughing.

Liquid punched him.

It didn’t help at all.

“Well get your dick out then,” Ocelot managed to get out before completely failing to suppress a snicker.

_Fuck_ , Liquid really hadn’t thought this far ahead.

He’d thought Ocelot would fight him… Ocelot could have been bluffing, maybe he didn’t think Liquid was serious. Was it reverse psychology? Was that how that worked? Either way he needed to either put up or back down.

Somehow he didn’t think he’d live down backing down after Ocelot responded to a threat by laughing at him. So Liquid undid his belt and fly.

Ocelot nuzzled against Liquid’s crotch without prompting, using what little range of motion he had available to him to mouth his way from the base of Liquid’s cock to the tip before taking it between his lips and swallowing it entirely.

Liquid was stunned into inaction.

_God damnit_ , what was he even _doing_ . He was supposed to talk to Ocelot about what he did, not whatever the fuck he was apparently initiating. Ocelot didn't even complain about it, he just went ahead and did it. Didn't he have any sort of problem with this? And that was about as far into reasoning as Liquid got because as it turned out, Ocelot was an _excellent_ cock sucker.

Liquid wasn't quite sure how the situation had gotten away from him so badly, but somewhere between pinning Ocelot and Ocelot swallowing his cock to the root, Ocelot had gotten very much un-pinned.

Something Liquid didn't quite become fully aware of until he was melting into the mat in a post-orgasmic-haze and Ocelot was standing over him with an erection. The moment of complete and utter panic when Liquid's brain caught up to the situation was enough to ruin it.

Only for Liquid to be sorely disappointed once Ocelot just walked away. Relieved? Some sort of emotion where the fact nothing else happened seemed incorrect in some way regardless of if he wanted anything more to happen or not. Liquid couldn't tell which is was, maybe if he knew he might have said something before Ocelot had fucked off to god knows where.

Maybe to go jerk himself off in the showers, or find another young soldier to suck him off in public.

Or. What if he'd gone to Liquid's room.

With that thought in mind, Liquid barely remember to put himself away before racing back to the little officer's apartment he'd claimed. Upon dramatically throwing the door open to an empty room and feeling a little bit stupid it occurred to him he might have been over-thinking it.

At least until he spotted something on the side table of his bed. Liquid didn't exactly keep a tidy space, but he'd remember something like leaving ammunition out like that. Especially in a calibre he didn't even use.

Just a .45 cartridge stood on end. As Liquid turned it over in his hand he had to laugh. How fucking dramatic did you have to be to engrave a cartridge? Especially just to ask someone to come to your room after dinner... Fuck, this really was getting right the hell away from him.

He didn't talk to Ocelot like he'd meant to, sure there were distractions, but it shouldn't have been that easy to completely sidetrack him. Never mind making the whole issue worse by trying to give Ocelot a taste of his own medicine.

Liquid just realised he had some very important pacing while not doing his paperwork to do. Whatever he did, he was definitely not going to consider how it might have gone if Ocelot hadn't just rolled with it.

* * *

Ocelot stayed in on site housing like everyone else in FOXHOUND. The small apartments were meant to house two to four but frankly FOXHOUND lacked the numbers to really utilise them. So no one really objected to senior staff taking extra space for themselves. That said, if Ocelot used the additional space for anything at all, Liquid certainly couldn't tell. The little identical rooms were always in inspection condition whenever Liquid saw them and neither really looked like anyone lived in them.

All Liquid needed to do was tell Ocelot to knock it the fuck off and then they could go back to the way things were.

That said, Liquid spent a truly unfortunate amount of time simply standing there staring at the door before he finally knocked on it. Half a second after that he decided to leave instead, but then the door opened and Liquid had to do the thing now. Fuck.

Ocelot was not fully dressed. Double fuck.

Ocelot was stripped to the waist in the common area of the little apartment he'd claimed as his own and made no move to change this when he invited Liquid in. How the fuck was Ocelot that ripped? What was he by now? Seventy? Sure he's still active duty and all, and kicking Liquid's arse around the ring every other day now but Liquid hadn't actually thought about what that muscle actually looked like. Exactly none of this line of thought was helping at all.

Maybe Mantis would help perform a lobotomy to encourage Liquid's brain to behave. Assuming Mantis didn't kill Liquid for being so fucking stupid as to actually show up on Ocelot's invitation.

Never mind his numerous attempts to chew out Ocelot for this had been comparable to the Hindenburg and trying it again was blatantly the definition of insanity. He was going to do it _god damn it,_ he just needed to stride in and shut Ocelot's bullshit down because _He Was Not Afraid of Ocelot._

Ocelot promptly shoved him up against the wall, kicking the door closed behind them.

Liquid wasn't entirely sure what he expected, but it definitely didn't involve getting intimately acquainted with just what it felt like to have Ocelot's moustache scratching his face as Ocelot shoved his mouth against Liquid's. For just a moment Liquid was petrified, locked in place unable to respond as he was inundated with the taste of burnt popcorn and old coffee from Ocelot's tongue forcibly worming its way into his mouth.

Just as Liquid felt Ocelot grope his arse the trance was broken, Liquid bit down on Ocelot's tongue and tried to drive his elbow into the old man's kidneys. The taste of blood was a welcome change to the taste of Ocelot's tobacco habit, even if he was just trying to get him off of him.

Ocelot responded in kind, kneeing him below the belt and slugging Liquid across the jaw before turning him around. Pressing Liquid's freshly bruised face to the wall as Liquid tried to keep his knees from buckling and puking up everything he ate that day. It was all Liquid could do to resist Ocelot getting his belt off.

Ocelot grabbed Liquid's finger and did... something, all Liquid was certain of was the abrupt pins and needless numbness running up his arm from his hand. Couldn't tell if it was a break or a dislocation, just that it was plenty for Ocelot to get his hand out of the way and divest Liquid of his belt and trousers.

Liquid threw his head back to hit Ocelot's face and try to get some distance between their bodies, Ocelot instead tangled his hand up in Liquid's hair to get a tight hold of his head and used that to smash Liquid's forehead into the wall a couple of times before biting into his throat.

Disorientated on top of nauseous and in pain, Liquid still managed to yell in response to teeth being buried in the meat of his neck. Liquid's head throbbed and his heart raced as he heard the jingle of Ocelot's own belt hitting the floor, hyper aware that now the only thing between him and Ocelot's dick digging into his back was his coat.

Ocelot blindly groped Liquid's cock, palming him in a way that might have gotten him hard if he hadn't just been kneed in the balls barely a few moments ago. Instead it just drove the nausea higher, forcing bile and stomach acid into Liquid's mouth before he made himself swallow it back down.

Ocelot eased up with his teeth, mouthing his way down Liquid's neck, towards his shoulder as he shoved Liquid's coat out of the way. Between Ocelot's rough chin and the itchy graze his moustache Liquid would have shoved him away immediately if he wasn't still trying his best not to puke or further fuck up his hand.

Ocelot's skin was disgustingly soft, velvety almost, like maybe Liquid could tear it off him with his bare hands if he just pulled it tight. The muscle under it however was as hard as it looked, keeping Liquid bodily pinned against the wall as Ocelot hiked his coat up to expose his arse. There were no more layers left between Liquid and Ocelot's erection, the head of it leaving a trail of slime against his bare skin.

Liquid absolutely knew what came next, this wasn't going to stop with Ocelot's shaft _only_ sliding up against his crack. It was all too warm, Liquid felt like he was suffocating, like he couldn't pull enough oxygen into his lungs no matter how deeply he breathed, like the world was wildly swinging out from under his feet despite no shift in the wall nor Ocelot. Liquid had thoroughly lost track of everything by the time he found Ocelot's slicked up cock pressing into his arsehole.

This time Liquid vomited, mostly down his own chest and on his own boots, though he definitely got the wall a little, which neither relieved the nausea nor deterred Ocelot from forcing his cock inside Liquid. The agony of that initial shove wasn't reflected at all in how easily the rest of Ocelot's cock simply slid inside. Underneath the pain spreading through his hips, Liquid could swear it felt like Ocelot was stirring his insides even with the objective knowledge that wasn't true or even knowing Ocelot's cock couldn't possibly be long enough for Liquid to feel it in his stomach like that.

But biological realities meant nothing in the face of the fact Liquid was getting fucked whether he wanted to or not.

It wasn't that Liquid wasn't angry, he was furious, naturally, but the mere concept of making head or tail of that was a million miles away. Surviving was an idea more in reach to his disorientated panicking brain. His legs felt like jelly, unable to cooperate with him enough to support his own weight let alone do something useful like stomp on Ocelot's toes. The only thing keeping Liquid upright was Ocelot pressing him to the wall for leverage.

Liquid retched almost in time to Ocelot's hips slapping against his arse. He could hear and feel Ocelot's breathing picking up as Ocelot nestled his scratchy chin into the bruised portion of Liquid's neck. The smell on Ocelot's breath was worse than the taste, the stench of smoke was still fresh enough for him to recognise and this was the worst possible time to think about who else he knew who smoked.

The vomit down his front kept making a sticky sucking noise against the wall with every shove. Rationally, maybe somewhere in the back of his mind he could recognise that Ocelot had no reason to kill him, but the foremost thought in his brain was that he was helpless, disarmed and at the mercy of an enemy that delighted in hurting him, and he needed to keep that from turning into a 'delighted in _killing_ him.'

Survival meant a chance to kill what hurt him, surviving meant revenge. Dying meant _losing._ Humiliation and pain were not a mortal injury.

“I _missed_ this,” Ocelot said to Liquid's jaw, only touching his teeth to skin rather than biting. “You feel good, boss.”

English, it seemed, was enough to break the spell, Liquid was being fucked in Ocelot's room not in a prison camp, his life wasn't on the line. At least as far as he could tell. If Ocelot wanted to kill him he'd be dead, not shoved against the wall with Ocelot's cock up his arse.

Liquid jerked as he felt Ocelot's hand on his dick again, this time, unfortunately his body was more receptive to the attention even though the leather gloves chaffed like a mother fucker.

Ocelot forced one of Liquid’s legs up to give himself more access, which had the unfortunate side effect of changing his angle of entry just enough to put pressure on Liquid’s prostate, adding long steady internal strokes in contrast to the rough external massage of his cock and balls.

“Keep squeezing me like that,” Ocelot's moan was nearly enough to make Liquid puke all over again. Why couldn’t he just stop talking while he sexually assaulted him? Wasn’t enough to get his dick wet, so he needed to stroke his own ego too.

Though considering how long it took Ocelot to come, some extra strokes were probably needed somewhere.

“Stop talking... Please,” Liquid understood he wasn’t exactly in a position to make demands but something needed to change, and fighting really hadn’t helped so far.

Ocelot responded with a very deliberate ‘hmmmm’ in mock thought, then bit down on the other side of Liquid’s neck.

Liquid gave a startled yell before getting a hold of himself, gritting his teeth and internally debating whether being gnawed on was better or worse than Ocelot talking. Objectively both sucked, but it was probably more manageable to handle getting bitten while receiving a reach-around than to handle being talked to about the fucking while receiving a reach-around.

Either way, Ocelot was taking far too long. Liquid was nearly over the edge and Ocelot had been fucking him for a long while before Liquid had even gotten hard. Was it because Ocelot was so old? Did age make you take way too fucking long to blow your load?

Fuck, Liquid wasn’t even interested and he was already gone. Warmth spread through Liquid’s limbs as the feel-good post-orgasm brain chemicals hit him, it might even have been nice under other circumstances.

After about the fourth time feeling his skin stick to the wall from his come and Ocelot jostling him, it became very apparent Ocelot was not going to be done any time soon. Liquid thought he might be able to handle it, grin and bear it (or at least just bear it) until Ocelot was done, but it was raw agony in under a minute.

After he’d come, Ocelot’s pace had gotten more erratic and self-focused. It might have been manageable before, but now when Liquid was extra sensitive and painful to touch… the jack hammer treatment was torture.

“Ocelot, _please…_ Stop-” Ocelot somewhat listened to his last request, just maybe if he didn’t push it, he could get Ocelot to… He wasn’t sure what. ‘Stop fucking him’ was unlikely, ‘make it stop hurting’ seemed even less so, ‘hurt him some other way?’ That might be the sort of redirect Ocelot would bite for. “Do something else, I can’t take it any more, fuck me some other way, hit me. Just-”

Liquid was trying not to sound pained, or at least not like the barely disguised begging it was, but he kept losing control of his pitch with each jab becoming more reminiscent of the initial knee to the groin Ocelot had used to immobilise him.

“Keep going, beg me to stop,” Ocelot’s tone seemed like maybe he was trying to sound sexy or dominant, but really it just sounded like he had Liquid at his mercy, tied to a chair, and Ocelot was ready to remove his fingernails.

It kind of was like that anyway, fucking sadist. Liquid really didn’t have a choice. Not with the amount of paper work he’d need to sit down to do after he slit Ocelot’s wrinkly old throat..

Liquid swallowed, trying to even out his tone before he spoke. “Please Ocelot, stop, I beg you. Let me jack you off, fuck my face, I don’t care just stop fucking me _pleasepleasepleasegetitoutofme-”_

Ocelot’s grip tightened painfully as Ocelot bit down on the back of Liquid’s neck, Liquid dry heaved in response to the feeling of Ocelot shuddering through his orgasm.

Ocelot released him, or more accurately Ocelot dropped Liquid. Since without Ocelot’s support, Liquid’s legs gave out under him almost immediately. Pushing against the wall, Liquid twisted himself around enough to look at Ocelot.

Ocelot was panting, seemingly struggling to keep himself standing. If it wasn’t for his dick being out maybe he’d look like he’d just come out of a fight with the assortment of bruises and sheen of sweat across his skin. By far, most prominent was the dark bruise forming across his cheek bone and blood from his nose matting his moustache.

“That was quite a ride, boss, thanks,” Ocelot stretched, cracking his joints loudly. “Haven’t been able to play rough like that in a long time.”

Ocelot was acting like it was just sex.

“Would you like to get cleaned up now?” Ocelot offered a hand to Liquid like he hadn’t simply dislocated a number of his fingers and violently raped him.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“You’re the one who answered my invitation, maybe you should ask that about yourself.” Ocelot responded matter-of-factly with only a thin veneer of offence. Then shrugged and grinned, “or don’t, hit me up again and we can see how well you fuck next time.”

That was when Liquid realised he could neither report this nor kill Ocelot and justify it. If anything came this weasel's way it would need to look like an accident.

Liquid took Ocelot’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Every month I left this in progress it gained another thousand words. I am beyond done with everything after how many times I had to completely rewrite the middle bit.


End file.
